Return To Me
by AshNight1422
Summary: Rose has a daughter, Jesse. Though Jesse somehow finds herself in Cardiff out of her alternate universe, meeting the Doctor and Martha. Something's lurking beyond the horizon though, someone watching, waiting. Can they stop whats coming? R&R!
1. Being Gone

**Authors Note: **It's me again, another Doctor Who story. I wanted to combine the idea's that suddenly struck me out of the blue today. It's pretty much set in the beginning of Utopia, Season two. I'm pretty sure its Utopia. Rose is of course missing the Doctor and its been eight years, though it seems since the holes in time have closed. Time moves differently between the two worlds so really it's just been a couple days for the Doctor, but eight years for Rose and Jesse. I'm not giving away my secrets just yet, guys lol, gotta read on. Any comments and idea's for the story is always appreciated, and of course if you give an idea and I use it, you'll be credited. I don't like to take idea's from people without permission so, yeah, not a thief. Reviews are important as well, lets me know if this story is any good or not so please. Drop a review if you read the story, I'm sure it'll be pretty darn good if continued. Let me know what you guys think, don't be afraid to speak your mind. I'll listen. Oh yeah, sometimes the site likes to put in typo's for me, no idea why, just bear with me here. R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I've never owned Doctor Who though in my wildest dreams. The show belongs to Russell T. Davies and those other guys, the BBC. Characters though you don't recognize, like Jesse, are mine. So no taking without my permission if you don't mind. This story is just for the heck of it, lots of fun. Don't sue!

Chapter One

_It's been a long eight years since that day. Standing there in the early morning at Bad Wolf Bay, can you believe the irony in that? After all we've been through together. I had prayed, wished, thought he would come back for me in hopes that one day he would return to me. I don't care what he said that I would never see him again, I had all hope that I would, he had to come back! The one person in this alternate universe that was even keeping my hope alive is one girl, the one girl that I have always kept close to my heart, my Angel, Jesse. The moment she was born in the Torchwoods Institutes medical ward and put into my arms I knew he had to come back someday, to see her at least. I wanted him to see her, his daughter, he had to. It hasn't been that difficult of a life so far, Jesse having always been by my side, even taking her to work with me and letting her roam the Institute though other employee's who knew me kept their eyes on her. Jesse was a good girl, no one in that place wanted to see her hurt which I was grateful for because you know how mischievous children can be. Her grandfather, my Dad, Pete Tyler ran most of the Institute and Mickey and Jake was employed here as well. The lot of us being Defenders of the Earth, as the Doctor had called me once. And he was right. That's what we do. Defend the earth. Because of what Jesse was a lot of people in the Institute were curious of her, it's not every day you know of a little eight year old girl who has two heart beats. She was just like him in every way, smart, kind, caring, adventurous, definitely adventurous. I just hope that someday he'll return, and someday, they'll meet._

It was a beautiful day as Rose stared out the window, watching the scenery and the day go by. Like so many times before, she was lost in thought and memory. She had seen so much in her life that if she hadn't seen, she wouldn't of believed it. New Earth, being on a planet right in front of a black hole, time travel, she missed all of it. Most of all, she missed him. That day at the bay she regretted not telling him about Jesse, never saying anything and lying about not being pregnant when she was. Now, Rose figured he was off on more adventures, never knowing about his daughter that lived in another universe. She was sure if he did, he would've broken every universal law to get to her but she didn't want the whole of the universe to fall apart all because of them. It was selfish. And now here she sat in her own office in the Torchwood Institute of London, defending the earth on a daily basis. Though at least she had her little girl to make it more worth while, to make it mean something. She could hear a voice now though it didn't register at first, finally gaining her attention as a small hand tugged at Roses blouse sleeve. Rose smiled wide, her daughter being the one who gained her attention.

"Mummy? Uncle Mickey said he was going to get ice cream in the cafeteria, can I go?"

Her big brown eyes always made Rose soft inside, always reminding her of his eyes. The little girl looked exactly like him, though Jesse had a lot of Roses facial features. The make of her eyes, nose, the curve of her jaw, though Jesse had deep brown hair and brown eyes like her father. She could handle aliens, kick their asses, and yet a little eight year old girl had Rose wrapped around her little finger so easily.

"Of course, love, but be careful and don't let Jake steal your ice cream when you come back."

That made Jesse laugh, shaking her head quickly.

"I'd kick Uncle Jake's bum!"

Smiling happily she patted Jesse's shoulder.

"That's my girl, now get going."

"Bye mum!"

It took seconds for Jesse to be out of the room with her running, running straight to Mickey so she could get ice cream, leaving Rose again to her thoughts.

As Mickey walked Jesse down to the cafeteria he always had a hold on her hand because he was always afraid she'd run off and he was usually never fast enough to catch her, which is why some employee's in the building called her "speedy," being very fast for her age. Though Mickey loved her very much as if she were his own daughter. Now she was beginning to skip happily as they moved, other employee's being in the large cafeteria. Mickey finally let go of her hand as they came to the line for food though he did look down at her a minute.

"Don't go too far, Jess. I'll only be a tick with the ice cream."

"Okay!"

And with that she was off to explore though she didn't leave the cafeteria. Jesse waved to some of the people she knew that were sitting, eating, but continued to look around. Coming up to the soda and junk food machines she looked at them closely, cocking her head to the side as she inspected the machines curiously. The moment she touched the mechanical parts of the soda machine, having to get up on her tip toes since she was short, a spark went off making her jump back letting out a scream of fright. The digital numbers on the soda machine went wild, jumping to every number there was before it shortened out immediately. Jesse had watched every second, the edges of her fingers burned slightly from that spark she had felt.

From hearing the scream Mickey forgot about the ice cream and came out to see what was happening, finding the purple-wearing little girl crying from her fingers being burned, and from having been scared from what happened. A lot of people had seen, getting up to see what had happened but Mickey quickly came to Jesses aid, picking her up and holding onto her having her in his arms. She had wrapped her small arms around his neck, sniffling and crying into the collar of his shirt. Though he took off to the elevators to go to the medical ward when Jesse said something about her fingers. While Jesse was getting checked out by the doctors there, Rose had immediately come along with Pete an Jake. Walking fast into the room Roses eyes had widened slightly in fear from Jesses wrapped up fingers, Jesse looking to her with a happy smile.

"Mummy!"

Rose came to her picking her up with ease and looking at her fingers with a frown.

"Jesse, what happened?"

She about said something but with Mickey being overly nervous, he began speaking.

"I-I didn't know what happened, one minute I'm gettin' ice cream in line, the next Jesses screamin'!"

Looking to Mickey, Rose nodded knowing she couldn't get a story out of Mickey because she guessed he'd be too nervous so she looked to Jesse.

"What happened, love?"

Jesse went through every detail. From when Mickey told her to stick around, to when her fingers were burned from the soda machine going wild just from Jesses touch. It made Roses mind drift off because she thought maybe this was because Jesse was a Time Lady? She couldn't be sure though because she didn't know a lot about Time Lords, and neither did Torchwood though they did have a blood sample of one because of Jesse. She looked to Pete with a frown, making him nod and look to Jake.

"Uhh, Jake, could you take Jesse out? Play a bit?"

Jake knew something was going on though he didn't ask because he didn't want little Jesse to be worried or scared about anything so he nodded, taking Jesse from Rose, the both of them going out into the hall though once Jesse was out she took off running. Jake tried running after her.

"Jesse, wait up!"

His voice boomed throughout the hallway making Rose smile at how Jesse was, Mickey laughed a bit but Pete stayed serious.

"Do you think this is coincidental, Rose?"

She shrugged, sighing heavily.

"We have no way of knowin', Dad. Not unless **he** suddenly decides to show up right around now."

Rose didn't like to mention the Doctors name because she didn't want Jesse knowing of him just yet, so she didn't have to feel sad about not being able to ever see her Father. Knowing what that was like because in the original world she came from, she didn't have a Father either. But now she did, all because the Tardis had the dumb luck of coming to this alternate Earth.

Rose glanced out the hallway, seeing Jake and Jesse were both gone and she sighed lightly.

"She's got too much energy for a little girl.."

Mickey smirked, shrugging.

"That's _Speedy _for you, she'll run all over this place if you gave her the chance."

Pete smiled slightly, always having loved his small grand daughter.

"I think you just gave her the chance."

Rose smiled, leaving the room with them to get back to their work.

Jesse had managed to escape Jake throughout the older halls of the building in the higher levels. The building was alternate to the one in Canary Warf that the great battle had occurred in when Rose and the Doctor were still together. Between the Cybermen and Daleks. She soon walked into a large room though with the doors made out of glass, seeing the Torchwood insignia on the glass doors though they were cracked from age and ready to break. A lot of loose electrical wires were everywhere though Jesse stayed away from them. Never having seen this room before in other explorations she grinned wide when she saw computers as well, and she immediately jumped on them, quickly typing and fooling around with the keyboards. But what she didn't know is that the computers were on because of the power being on in the building, the old computers were still wired into the building.

Jesse leaned into the computer screen seeing a lot of numbers come onto it when the monitor came on, grinning from ear to ear happily, just having fun.

"Star command, come in!"

Playing with the computer she pushed a couple more keys on the keyboard, and suddenly the large white wall she was facing, the image of it blurred as if the wall were changing to something. It looked as if a storm were going on right on the wall, lightening, and wind whirled within the room. Jesses eyes widened as this was going on in front of her, not knowing what to think of it though for some reason she wasn't afraid. Being brave, though most girls her age would've gone screaming by now. Quietly getting up from the chair she was seated in in front of the computers she was previously goofing around with, she slowly walked to the swirling, scary looking hole in the white wall. But before she knew it, she was pulled right in, the hole disappearing after it had taken its "passenger".

After a hour or so, Jake finally gave up searching for Jesse and quickly came to Rose for help since he lost Jesse. Not able to find her anywhere. Rose immediately put someone on the tapes to see if she could locate her daughter, and one of the Torchwood tech's brought her into the security room. After the tape was put in, Rose watched anxiously seeing it was the same room she had appeared in that fateful day. Watching what happens though, her eyes widened as her daughter was taken through the swirling vortex. But from having seen Jesse was playing with the computers, Rose looked at the tech, Mickey soon coming to the room.

"I want whatever she typed into that computer, now, not later, now!"

Rose had practically screamed at the man, worried for her daughter and wanting her back though Mickey tried to comfort her as much as he could.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Wasn't it near night time when I was in that room? Jesse thought as she took a look around. It looked like it was near noon already, still morning with the sun high in the sky though she wasn't in the institute anymore, but outside and someplace she didn't recognize. A frown graced her lips as she began to worry, though something caught her attention. A big blue box in the middle of the place she seemed to be. A lot of people walked by she noticed though tears began to shine in her eyes because she wanted her Mother, and she didn't know where she was in this place. Someone tapped her on the shoulder though getting Jesses attention, and turning around she was face to face with a woman in a red leather jacket, she looked nice. Though seeing the tears in Jesses eyes she frowned.

"What's wrong, little one?"

"I-I don't know where I am."

Once Jesse met someone new she was usually shy around them, and even stutter. The woman smiled a little though.

"Your in Cardiff, love, where's your-"

Someone yelling made the woman cut off, a man soon coming up beside her quickly. Jesse took in his appearance. Messy hair, brown pin-stripe suit and a trench coat with converse on, she thought he looked cool.

"Martha! We have to go."

The woman, Martha, rolled her eyes because he had a whining tone of voice at that moment. The man though that yelled looked down at Jesse, a curious look crossing his features. The little girl reminded him of a young Rose, but he was still mourning for her.

"Who's this then?"

Martha shrugged, looking to him.

"I was just about to find out until you came up, yelling."

The pair looked back to Jesse, and Jesse felt a bit awkward under their gazes but Martha gave a comforting smile.

"What's your name, love?"

"Jesse.."

The man in the pin stripe suit piped in.

"Good! Now that we're all introduced, lets get going."

Martha looked at him, exasperated and a bit aggravated as well because she wasn't planning to just leave this little girl. Alone. Without anyone.

"What's your rush? We have to find Jesses mother."

Jesse suddenly got curious because they hadn't even said their names at all. Her voice was quiet.

"Umm…W-What's your names?"

Martha smiled to her, understanding her curiosity since she hadn't said her name or the man's.

"I'm Martha Jones, and this is the Doctor."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Why Is It Always Cardiff?

**Authors Note**: I return with another chapter! It seems a lot of people like this story, putting it in as a favorite an such. I appreciate it, thank you. Though I'm saying thank you most of all to the two people that bothered to give me reviews, Green Eyes, and Mini Librarian. Thanks you two. : ). It seems Jesse is traveling with the Doctor now, though he hasn't figured it out yet, I wonder when he will? Good question. And Rose wants to find Jesse so of course she's going to go after her. Read on if you want to see what happens, and review for future chapters please. As I said, comments to help are appreciated and credited, R&R!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Doctor was becoming anxious right about now because he knew who was coming, and knew that person wanted answers for what happened in the past. He was getting tired quickly about talking to this little girl, Jesse, but permitted it for longer since Martha had seemed to take a interest in the girl. And in a act of nervousness he snapped his fingers.

"We'll take her with us!"

Martha looked to him a bit confused.

"What?"

Jesse perked up a bit from hearing him, wondering where they were going in the first place.

"Where are we going..?"

Martha noticed the little girl was still afraid because of her mother not being here, but she also saw the courage she seemed to have as well. Almost reminding her of the Doctor, himself. The Doctor smiled wide at the child's slight enthusiasm, this being why sometimes he liked children more than adults, some children having brilliant imaginations and amazingly more sense than an adult.

"Where ever you'd like to go, little one!"

Jesses not-to-sure look turned into a happy smile and a loud "yay!" that made the Doctor's expression just as happy as Jesses. Jesse took the Doctor's hand and he led her to the Tardis just a few feet away with Martha following after them with a small smile, she definitely liked the child, thinking maybe it'll lighten the mood within the Tardis now, though she knew they'd have to get her back very soon to her mother because Martha was afraid Jesses mother would worry herself to death over Jesse. He opened the Tardis door, letting Jesse in first and then going in himself, Martha following in tow. Running up the steel gang plank to the controls he began to quickly set coordinates, though the person running in their direction he could see on his monitors made him work faster. Jesse was looking around curiously, this "thing" being something very new to her, never having been in a place like this before. She figured out by now that this was some kind of space ship, though she never bothered to ask about it because she knew for sure that's what this thing was.

Martha came up to the controls as well, seeing the Doctor pulling at switches and pushing buttons more fast then usual though she didn't have time to ask. Jesse soon came up too but as soon as she did, the Doctor put his hand on the emergency break.

"Hold on!"

He pulled it down, turning it off. Jesse heard a whirling sound and found out quickly it was from the glowing green tube in the middle of the control panel, and before the Tardis disappeared, a man latched onto the doors of it with a back pack on and a military coat on. Screaming for the Doctor yet his screams fell on deaf ears. It was a rough ride and Martha had quickly grabbed onto Jesses hand so she wouldn't fall, and in turn she was holding onto the control panel. The Doctor, doing the same. Once the Tardis was still again the Doctor pulled away from the control panel for a moment, looking at the monitors. A concerned look came to his face and he looked to the girls in his company.

"We've come trillions of years into the future, more farther than any Time Lord has come before."

Since that sounded sort of scary to Martha she had the same look the Doctor had, though Jesses eyes widened briefly.

"We're in the future?!"

That made the Doctors grim face break out into a huge grin, coming over to the little girl and picking her up with ease.

"That we are, little one, care to take the first look?"

"Yes!"

She was smiling just as big as the Doctor was and once he let her down she took off running for the doors of the Tardis and practically flinging them open, running outside. Martha smiled as she came to the Doctors side, walking down the gang plank to the door.

"She is so cute.."

He smirked nodding, definitely agreeing with his new companion as he slipped his hands into his trench coat pockets though he remembered to take off his coat before going out, not wanting to lose it since it was his only favorite coat. Janis Joplin gave him that coat. His happy look turned serious and grave when he saw Jesse standing still, looking down at a man's body. Martha quickly snapped to action, dropping down on the other side of the man, beginning to do CPR on him though the Doctor knew it wouldn't do any good for the man. He had drawn Jesse away from the dead body so she wouldn't have to see anymore.

"Martha, he's gone."

"He can't be gone, I have to help him!"

As soon as she had said that, the dead man came back to life with a gasp of air. His eyes opening. He grinned as soon as he saw Martha looking down at him with a shocked look, though with the touch of his hand against her chin it made her smile, being nervous though.

"Well hello, who're you?"

She continued to smile, not really believing the man was actually alive. The Doctor didn't look too happy though he didn't speak his mind, Jesse was happy though, having thought he was dead.

"He's alive!"

The man smirked from hearing Jesses voice.

"That I am."

Martha soon helped him up, and she gave a brilliant smile since she thought he was hot.

"Martha Jones."

The man gave a good smile of his own that could melt any girl, shaking her hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you."

"Don't start."

By the words he heard, Jack looked at the Doctor, coming up to meet him though not too close since the Doctor had a girl right in front of him.

"Doctor."

"Jack."

"Jesse!"

The two men looked down at Jesse both having small smiles, though it made the Doctor smirk. Jack looked back to the Doctor though with a almost desperate look, as if he needed to know something.

"Doctor, the battle, I saw the list of the dead. Roses name was on it…"

Jesse perked up from hearing her mothers name, making her look up at the two though she didn't have time to ask anything. The Doctor just smiled barely shaking his head.

"She's alive an well, alternate universe."

Jack sighed with relief with a large smile and almost hugged the Doctor but didn't because of Jesse. Martha felt a bit left out, smiling a little though it was forced.

"Good ol' Rose.."

Finally she was able to get a word in, looking to the three of them Jesse spoke up.

"Do you know my mummy?"

That made the Doctor look down to Jesse, recognizing that phrase from what she said from a long time ago when him and Rose were together. When they met Jack, a boy looking for his mother. A curious look entered the Doctors eyes, along with Jacks.

"Your mothers name is Rose, Jesse?"

Jesse nodded continuing to watch them though the sound of men running gained the men, and woman's attention. Jack looked closely at the man being chased near by, by other people.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that's a hunting party."

"Lets go."

The Doctor, Martha, and Jack all took off running and with Jesse following though she seemed just as fast as the Doctor. Once they met up with the man though it didn't matter, all of them running for their lives towards safety. They came to a building with many lights, a fence surrounding all of it. As they all come to the fence the man behind it was screaming to see their teeth. They all showed their teeth though the Doctor had to pick up Jesse, showing her teeth immediately. The men with their guns quickly let them in, going through a large door once they were inside the fence.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Inside the Torchwood Institute Rose was sitting against her desk, letting out a heavy sigh. Her life now felt incomplete without her daughter and she wanted her back immediately. The technicians were working on the computers now that Jesse was playing with before the swirling vortex took her, but she was growing impatient. All those eight years that Rose took care of Jesse she wished the Doctor would come back into her life. Though he never came. From letting her mind drift, tears soon came to her eyes and she couldn't help but start crying, putting her hand over her eyes incase anyone walked by her door.

Mickey soon came though with a status report on what the Tech's have figured out on the computer, but as soon as he saw Rose crying, he hated to see her cry. Frowning he came more into the office to her side, bringing her into a hug and she gratefully returned the hug, her arms wrapping tightly around him. After it seemed like a good two minutes she continued trying until finally she began to calm down, sniffling with her eyes closed, her cheeks stained her tears. Mickey tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear pulling back to look at her, she being a bit different from the last time anyone in the other universe saw her. Though now they thought she was dead anyway.

Being a bit more calm now she sniffled, smiling a little looking up to him slightly since he was slightly taller than her.

"Thanks.."

Mickey smiled, nodding.

"You alright for now?"

She nodded, swallowing and taking a deep breath crossing her arms with a more calm look.

"What'cha got for me."

"Seems those computers Jesse was messin' around with before she disappeared were hooked still into the Torchwood main frame, and it looks like the computers had the codes to open that portal like just what happened in the other universe. You remember?"

Rose frowned a bit from the memory of being separated from the Doctor, knowing it all too well.

"Yeah…What else?"

Sighing he shrugged.

"The tech's don't think it's a good idea to replicate those codes, anything bad could happen."

Thinking hard for a moment she knew she had to do something, something to get her daughter back. She couldn't just stand around and wait for her daughter to come back. She had to do something. Shaking her head she sighed heavily.

"Then give me the codes, I'll put them into the computer, and if that swirling portal thing pop's up again. I'll be the one to go through."

Mickey looked concerned for a moment, he admired her spirit though and always had. Knowing Rose had more courage than anyone he had ever known in his life, definitely more courage than he ever had.

"You know Pete won't allow it."

Rose shrugged, sighing lightly and rubbing her nose a moment.

"I don't care what Dad will allow, Jesses my daughter, my **life.** I just can't stand around waiting for her to come back to me. I have to go get her myself."

He sighed heavily, nodding after a moment.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that, that's why I'm taking you now. C'mon, we gotta avoid everybody as best we can."

Rose nodded with a small smile and Mickey took her hand and they quickly left Roses office. It didn't take long for them to get to the white room, once they did Rose hid behind the wall while Mickey walked out to the one Technician who was in the room working on the computers. There were more, but most of them were in their own offices working on the situation. The tech guy smiled when he saw Mickey.

"How's Ms. Tyler, Mick?"

Mickey didn't bother answering him, knocking him out amazingly with just one punch and Rose came out. Mickey was already working on the same codes that Jesse had accidentally typed in, Rose walking over to the large white wall in the front of the room. Bringing back so many memories. With the codes put into the computer the portal opened, lightening swirling, the wall falling away to reveal the portal. Rose looked back to Mickey over her shoulder, a bit of fear in her eyes but thankfulness as well.

"Mickey?!"

He looked up from the computers.

"What?!"

"You're my best friend! I love you!"

Smiling wide he nodded.

"Go!"

Rose smiled wide, turning back to the loud swirling vortex, quickly jumping into it. Soon closing once it had its next passenger go through.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The times had changed for Rose now, it being around the afternoon instead of morning. And her surroundings were definitely not the Torchwood Institute in London, no, it was her original universe. She was outside in some kind of square. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Cardiff. Why was it always Cardiff? She thought as she began to walk around, though once she came onto the street she saw two large black vans pull up close to her. Rose didn't think it was anything to worry about until a blonde woman soon came up beside her with a cell phone in her hand, and the ear bud leading from her cell phone to her ear. The woman looked at Rose, and soon she looked back at her.

"Your name?"

Rose raised a eyebrow, wondering if this woman was with the new Torchwood she figured would be rebuilt.

"Rose Marion Tyler."

The man on the other end of the woman's phone heard the name, and the blonde woman nodded from the man's command.

"Ms. Tyler, please come with us."

"On who's order?"

A man who looked like a flunkie for the woman walked out of the van, taking Roses arm and practically dragging her alone.

"Mr. Saxon's order."


	3. Utopia and the Dead Rose

**Authors Note: **Heylow, it's me again! New chapter. When I checked my email box, man...I couldn't believe how many reviews I had for this story, I was like, whoa! :-O. I'm very grateful though, I had no idea how many people liked it. Thank you for reviewing guys, don't know how happy I am especially since I like writing this story. So! Anyway. It seems the Master makes an appearance, and the Doctor isn't alone anymore though Rose is now held captive by the Master. The Doctor is slowly figuring out who Jesse is though he doesn't want to belief, whats his deal!? I have no idea, read on! Comments are appreciated, along with reviews, R&R please!

Chapter Three

The trio walked in the company of armed guards inside the large building they called a Silo, down a long hallway lined with people that to Jesse looked like homeless people she saw sometimes on the street. Though it was different now, she was in a whole other time. If it was the Torchwood building she would already be running to explore, but she didn't want to now because this place worried her somehow. Almost scared her though she tolerated it, walking beside Martha hand in hand. Martha was afraid she'd run off as soon as they got inside, so she grabbed onto her hand and hadn't let go yet. A small blonde boy came up beside them, seeing if they were looking for anyone they knew, Martha began to speak with the boy, though Jesse wasn't paying attention to the conversation just like Jack and the Doctor wasn't. The boy asked for Jesses name though, quickly answering.

"Jessica Jaclyn Tyler."

Over hearing Jesse, Jacks mind began to turn from hearing her name. Recognizing immediately her middle name, and last. Roses mothers name was Jackie, guessing it was a nickname for Jaclyn, he remembered perfectly. He was glad the Doctor didn't over hear as well because Jack knew how much it would hurt the Doctor to know if Rose had a child by another man. He didn't know for sure though, he did want to know but knew he wouldn't be able to ask Jesse unless they were alone. But he wouldn't be able to, not now, too much was going on.

Walking into what looked like a Lab, Jesse saw a old man dressed in old styled clothes, and a insect-like woman in a white lab coat. The old man introduced himself to the Doctor as Professor Yana, and the woman, Chanthough. After introductions Jesse quickly came up to Chanthough, looking her over then giving a big smile.

"You look cool."

She smiled wide down at Jesse, nodding.

"Chan-thank you-though."

Even though Chanthough didn't know what she meant, she gave her thanks anyway because she sensed "cool" was a good thing."

But while Jesse was still looking at Chanthough, her attention was caught when Martha said something, over on a table she was going through Jack's back pack. Finding a hand in a glass/metal container. Jesse ran over looking it over closely while the Doctor, Jack, and Yana gathered around.

"It's a hand! You have a hand, in a jar, in your bag."

The Doctor looked closely, his glasses already on.

"Oh, it's my hand."

"Cool!"

Jesse grabbed hold of it but Martha quickly took it back, afraid that Jesse would drop it and probably cut herself with it. Making Jesse pout since it was taken away from her. Martha smiled apologetically.

"Sorry love but it's got glass on it, don't want to get cut."

Sighing heavily, Jesse crossed her arms with a disappointed look. That one look made Jack smile lightly at her, now wondering if maybe she was the Doctor's daughter. They had the same look whenever they were disappointed or sad, it was almost uncanny though Martha didn't notice it. He was beginning to make the connection. Jack knew the Doctor had to know but he debated on saying something since they were now trying to help these people escape the end of the universe, to reach Utopia. Minutes later the Doctor had some of the machinery up and running that wasn't working before, thanks to his sonic screwdriver. Though they had to get the other machinery up that was emitting radiation in the red room, being too hot in the room to where a normal human would be burned up immediately. So Jack and the Doctor took off running to that room, leaving Yana, Chanthough, Jesse, and Martha in the Lab. The three girls went to the computer to survey Jack's work, and also to listen.

Inside the radiation room Jack was trying to work out the four long white tubes, getting directions from the Doctor somewhat as they talked.

"Doctor, what happened to me."

Looking through the glass of the door the Doctor could be heard easily, watching Jack closely.

"Rose."

"But you sent her back."

"She came back, opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the Time Vortex. If a Time Lord did that they'd become a God, a vengeful God. But Rose was human."

Within the Lab Jesse was listening to some of what the Doctor was saying, beginning to work it out in her heard. She had heard Mickey crack jokes about her mother being a God, was it the same? Martha was a bit discouraged again from hearing about Rose, knowing she could never size up to her. But within the room while Jack was working he knew he had to say something about Jesse.

"Doctor? I think you should know something."

"What?"

He looked to Jack curiously knowing it must've been something troublesome if Jack had a serious look as he did. Though curiosity always did get the best of him. Jack sighed lightly, stopping a moment.

"It's the girl.."

The Doctor raised a eyebrow, leaning more against the door.

"What about her?"

Jack sighed lightly, the thing getting stuck on him making him growl in frustration since it was getting a bit toasty in the room for him.

"Ugh, this one's stuck…"

"Jack."

He looked back to the Doctor with a awkward glance while the Doctor gave a serious look, wondering what was wrong with Jesse.

"What do you know that I don't."

"I think she's Roses daughter."

A calm expression dawned on the Doctors face though it didn't last longer, sudden anger popping up practically showing his teeth.

"That isn't amusing, Jack."

"I'm being serious, Doctor, and I think she's yours."

From hearing just that it made him stop and think, it would've been something else if the girl really was his. Though he was very doubtful because he knew there wasn't a way Rose could come back or anyone else from Pete's world for that matter, it was impossible now that all the doors were closed, so to speak. But things with him were beginning to become possible.

Martha was listening to the conversation from within the Lab and hearing that Jesse could possibly be the Doctors daughter, it made sense to her now, there were resemblances between them that she could now see that she hadn't before. Jesse was sort of playing with Chanthough while they were working on the radiation room, so she hadn't heard the Doctor an Jack's conversation. Now, Jack and the Doctor had moved on. Talking about Time Lords, regeneration, Daleks, things from the past and Professor Yana heard every word. Including Time Travel. He had a look of realization on his face and it was evident in his eyes as well, tears welling up. When Martha turned, seeing Yana's tears it made her frown.

"Professor?"

He looked to her with a shocked expression.

"Time travel…When I was younger, they said it was possible. Stupid old man, old..Just like this watch."

Yana had gotten out a metal fob watch, looking it over slightly as the cool metal rested in his hands, but Martha came closer to him from seeing the watch. Recognizing it immediately, looking like the Doctor's old fob watch that he used to turn Human with. To re-write a Time Lords biology.

"Uh..Where'd you get that?"

"I was found with it, on the silver shores of the desolation.."

Once Martha looked at the top side of it, she knew it was just like the Doctor's making her look a bit surprised though Yana looked at her curiously.

"Does it matter?"

"No."

She said it quickly with a nervous smile though Yana was a bit suspicious now. Martha went towards the hallway which was now void of people except for Jack and the Doctor. Jesse quickly followed since she didn't want to be alone with the two strangers in that Lab. Still a bit unnerved by this place. Jack and the Doctor were busy getting things working, Martha pitching in though Jesse was sort of walking around looking at things. She was afraid to touch anything electrical, remembering what happened with the soda machine back in Pete's world. Not wanting to get burned again. Though being reminded of the watch, Martha quickly spoke up about it saying how Yana had the same fob watch he seemed to have, though the Doctor didn't believe her because he knew all the Time Lords were dead, it wasn't possible. Jesse though, looked up.

"But Aunt Martha's right, I saw it too. He had a fob watch."

From hearing the child's voice it made him stop for a moment, the Doctor looking to Jesse, really looking at her this time instead of just a ordinary glance. She really did look like Rose at this point in his mind, but he didn't want to believe Jack it was just too far-fetched since the doors to the alternate universes were closed now. Unable to be reached. Though he still had that bit of hope left.

But getting everything up and running, the rocket ship heading for Utopia took off once they were fired up. The Silo rocked with the vibrations making Jesse smile despite what was happening, she was just happy that all those people were heading for Home, as she thought, happy for them. Once the space rocket was gone the four of them quickly ran on their way back to the Lab until the door to it closed, locking.

"No!"

Martha quickly picked Jesse up so they could all move more easily though Jesse squirmed once Martha picked her up. The Doctor unlocked the large door running inside to get to the Tardis though once there, the doors to the Tardis were locked, he tried the key but it did no good. He tried to unlock it with his screw driver, that did no good either. The Doctor hit his hands against the doors of the blue box.

"Let me in!"

Beginning to become scared he was worried of what this new Time Lord would do, not knowing his true identity just yet.

"We're the last! Just, please, let me in!"

His eyes widened once he saw the windows of the Tardis glowing yellow, knowing what it meant, especially when he heard the voice over the intercom of the Tardis.

"Hello! Oh that's different, different voice."

After saying hello in different ways the new Time Lord smirked.

"Anyway. For you earthlings and Doctor, I am the Master. And I believe I shall be going now."

When the Doctor saw the Tardis beginning to go, and heard the noise he pointed his screwdriver at the Tardis making it lock. It quickly disappeared.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

From what it looked like it looked like one of those interrogation rooms you see on police movies and such though now, Rose was stuck in one, handcuffed to her chair to make sure she stayed put. All she could do was stare at the fake glass wall, her reflection looking back at her, knowing someone else could be watching her as well for all she knew behind that glass. She was beginning to grow impatient though, till a dirty blonde haired man in a business suit stepped in, she had no idea who he was but the rest of the world did. Rose watched him closely as he came in and took a seat in a empty chair in front of her, resting his hands in his lap underneath the table. What she wondered most of all was what he wanted. He gave a forced friendly smile.

"Hello, Miss Tyler, you probably don't know me do you."

She didn't say anything just shook her head no, having a calm but suspicious expression clear on her face.

"Am I supposed to?"

"The world does, though I didn't expect that from you, Rose…**Dead** Rose."

He smirked, pausing a moment, then continuing.

"I've seen the lists of the people who passed at the battle of Canary Warf, Torchwood, your name was on it, Miss Tyler. How'd you manage that, then suddenly come back to life?"

He waited patiently for her to say something but she didn't, staying quiet because the man had no right to take her like this and ask such questions. It wasn't his business but he smiled wide.

"Aliens?"

From hearing the word it made her perk up, looking at him with a more lively look and he grinned seeing now, he was right.

"There are camera's throughout the city of London, Miss Tyler, my people have already watched them. And so have I. You know the Doctor."

Her eyes widened slightly, knowing this wasn't right.

"Where is he…"

"Oh..A trillion years into the future."

"Don't toy with me!"

The sudden anger Rose expressed made him grin and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I do apologize, it's in my nature to be honest."

She glared at him while she began to tug on the cuff's on her wrist keeping her to her chair.

"Who are you?!"

The mysterious man looked at her for the longest time with a soft look at first, watching her every move, making her watch him in return wondering what he was going to do. A sudden bright grin broke out onto his lips as he leaned in, his elbows on the table that were separating them.

"I'm the Master. And you, Rose Tyler, will serve me well.."

The Master reached over letting some of his fingertips trace the curve of her hair, making her flinch away quickly as if his fingertips were like fire.

"Don't touch me, let me go you ass!"

His laughter echoed through the room as he stood, calling for the guards. They soon came in, and he stepped out. The guards that came in went to Rose in her chair, unlocking the cuff's on her wrists and standing her up. They had to force her from the room kicking and screaming. She screamed one last time in hopes that he would hear her.

"Doctor!"

But unfortunately, he could not.


	4. Never Ending Drum Beat

**Authors Note: **Back by popular demand. After reading so many reviews, jeez! I didn't know how many people liked my story, it's unbelievable. Thank you so much guys for the reviews, I'm really happy. :-), thank you. Now. I've tried to get this chapter as close to "The Sounds of Drums" as possible, and I realize I left some lines out from what was said but hey, I'm not perfect. Looks like Rose has met Martha's family in jail, I bet you can guess where their going. I know I can. And I know with more chapters it'll get even more interesting. Also, Wanda, thanks for reviewing and also the idea. I'm definitely thinking about the Master spilling the beans about Jesse, now I just gotta decide if he does or not or if its someone else who does, if it wasn't for your idea it wouldn't of made the gears in my head turn more rapidly. Like before, reviews and comments are always appreciated, and idea's credited.

* * *

Chapter Four

The door of the storage room that the Tardis had previously occupied couldn't be locked all the way, and once the Future-Kind were trying to get in, Martha and Jack immediately went for the door to try, in an attempt, to get it closed though it was still partially open. Jesse tried to help too, smacking and hitting the hands and arms trying to get through. Easily she managed to watch the hands, making sure not to get grabbed. The Doctor had an idea though since he remembered Jack was a Time Agent in his early years, he moved quickly to Jack trying to get his arm so he could fix Jack's time jumper. Though Jack wasn't holding very still.

"Hold still!"

"I'm telling you, it hasn't worked in years!"

"Shut up and hold still!"

Martha was trying with all her strength along with Jack to get the door closed.

"Their gonna come in!"

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on Jack's time jumper, trying to be quick about it then pulled Martha's hand onto it, grabbing onto Jesses hand making her reach for it. Once they were all holding onto the time jumper, they went flying into the time vortex that appeared.

They had appeared in a alley of London, all struggling because of the after effects of the jump. The Doctor began walking out of the alley into one of the major squares of the city, and since they were lost for now they took a sit down in the square. Jesse kept close to the Doctor since she felt safe around him, noting the fliers everywhere that said "Saxon". He shrugged lightly.

"It seems we've been gone at least four days at the most."

Martha frowned.

"Where do you think he could've gone?"

He shook his head with a serious expression.

"Here. He couldn't of gone anywhere, before he went with the Tardis I locked it with my screwdriver. The only places he can go is here, and the year 100 trillion."

Jack looked at him curiously.

"He's regenerated now, how will we find him?"

Sighing lightly the Doctor gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll know him when I see him, it's a thing we have…I'll know him."

Jesse sat beside the Doctor with a small sigh, frowning feeling like she wanted to go home now but she knew this was an adventure, one she didn't want to walk away from. Though she knew Rose would be worried about her, but she didn't want to go yet.

The Doctor saw the thoughtful look on Jesses face and smiled slightly, knowing she was probably thinking of her mother.

"I'm sure your mother's alright, Jess. You'll be home soon."

From hearing the Doctor talk, Jesse smiled a little, nodding even though she was still a bit discouraged. But a large television near by on a building caught Jesses attention, and a lot of clapping could be heard from others as the new Prime Minister came onto the screen. Martha and Jack looked, along with the Doctor. Jesse had a curious look.

"Isn't that him?"

The Doctor wondered how she could possibly know because she was right, a concerned look came to his features and evident in his eyes as he stood, looking up to the screen. The Master gave a small speech, mentioning the Doctor's name at the end.

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain…"

Noticing the Masters wife his eyes widened in surprise.

"The Masters wife?"

Jesse stood up and saw the Master, frowning.

"Does that mean we're in trouble?"

The Doctor looked down at Jesse for a moment and ruffled her hair making her grin and giggle, in turn making him smile a little, feeling a bit more better about the situation all because of her laugh.

"Not yet, little one."

She smiled up at him and Martha looked a bit confused.

"But he's been around for days."

Jack nodded, agreeing with her and the Doctor asked if they could go to Martha's place to think more clearly. Reluctantly agreeing Martha led them all to her flat.

Martha walked inside first, the Doctor, Jesse, and Jack who closed the door behind him. From seeing a computer the Doctor slipped on his glasses, sitting down at it beginning to search for this "Harold Saxon". Getting a lot of hits he clicked on a site while Jack sort of looked over his shoulder, Martha fixing coffee for the two men. From hearing interviews and reading background history, Martha came to them, handing both the men coffee, and Jesse a juice drink which made her smile wide when she got it. Seeing the Doctor looking at background history on Saxon she shrugged.

"He's been around for years, I don't see how that's him. He has a life, married."

The Doctor sipped his coffee, shaking his head.

"No, he must've done something. I know the Master could be…Hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale."

"I was gonna vote for him."

That made the Doctor look funny at Martha, raising a eyebrow. Jack cut in as well.

"Me too."

Looking at the both of them the Doctor was wondering why anyone would vote for the Master.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

A curious look entered Martha's eyes while she thought about it herself, her fingers tapping against each other with some sort of rhythm, her rings making the noise more prominent as she spoke.

"But he sounded good. There was just something about his voice, made you wanna trust him."

The Doctor quickly pointed at Martha's fingers.

"What is that?!"

"What?"

"That rhythm, what was that?"

She shrugged and the Doctor looked back to the computer, looking back to them.

"Archangel, what's that."

Martha pushed off the arm of the couch she was sitting on, coming over and taking out her phone to show him. Jack cleared his throat, taking another drink of coffee.

"It's in the phones."

Martha flipped open her phone showing the Doctor the sign on her phone.

"We all have it."

"Let me see that."

Jesse quickly finished her drink and sat it down on the computer desk, coming over beside the Doctor as he took Martha's phone. Taking out his sonic screwdriver he worked it on the phone, a rhythm popping up, very audible. He let out a content breath.

"That's how he's doing it, that's how he's hypnotized the entire planet.."

"What's 'hypnotized'?"

Jesse looked completely dumbfounded and Martha smiled down at the little girl, quickly explaining it to her making Jesse make a "ohh" sound. Jack and the Doctor smiled at Jesse. Martha caught something on the computer though, noticing another program of him was coming on tv soon. Turning on the tv they all looked towards it. Harold Saxon, The Master, being the one gracing the screen. The Master thanked the people of England for choosing him to lead. But when he mentioned "medical student" it made the Doctor quickly get up, turning the television around. The bomb made his eyes widen.

"Out!"

Jack and Martha ran out first followed by the Doctor carrying Jesse out because he could run just as well as she could. Once outside, the explosion could be heard along with breaking glass. The explosion had made Jesse flinch and the Doctor tried comforting her the best he could, still knowing how to handle children after all these years of his long life.

Martha tried calling her parents on her cell phone to find out someone was there monitoring the calls, wanting to know when she'd come. The four quickly got into her car but Jesse stayed in the back with Jack. While driving towards her parents Martha tried calling her sister Trish, only to hear her struggling.

"Tish! Tish!!"

Glaring over at the Doctor while she drove she closed her phone throwing it down.

"This is your fault, it's all your fault!"

She was practically speeding, and Jesse was getting worried of what was going to happen. And mostly she was always carefree. But Jack kept a close eye on her along with Martha's driving. When they reached Martha's house they were just in time to see her family being taken into a police van. A blonde woman shouted.

"Target identified!"

Martha had the car stopped though when men with guns could be seen the Doctor shouted to gain back his new companion's attention.

"Drive, drive!"

The men open fired on the car and Martha immediately backed up with Jesse screaming from hearing the gunfire but Jack was holding her to him tightly in an attempt to protect her since he couldn't die anyway, and Jesse kept a hold of him just as tight. The windshield was cracked slightly and once on the road Jack got up close to Martha at the wheel.

"Martha you gotta listen to me, we have to ditch this car, pull over. Right now!"

Martha had pulled over, the car winding up under a over pass. They were all walking now to find a place to go, Jack having a hold of Jesses hand to make sure she wouldn't run off remembering how Rose had the same curiosity as well, not wanting to lose her. Martha called her brother while they walked but when the Master interfered with the call she clenched her teeth while slowing a bit.

"Let them go, Saxon!"

The Doctor quickly came up to Martha, taking the phone from her.

"I'm here."

From the Master recognizing the Doctor's voice he quickly took the phone off intercom, putting his phone to his ear, breathing out his name.

"Doctor.."

The Doctor stopped a moment.

"Master."

He sounded flattered the way the Doctor said his name like that, making a smile curl at the corners of his lips although the Doctor couldn't see.

"I like it when you say my name."

"You chose it."

The Master smirked, watching the television.

"Oh look, your on the telly."

"Don't play with me.."

"No serious, go look for a telly, you'll see. Two blocks ahead."

The Doctor did as he instructed, finding a television shop and looking through the window seeing his picture along with Martha's, and Jacks though he was surprised they didn't have a picture of Jesse at all.

"I see you."

Jack came up with Jesse and Martha, and when the Doctor figured out what the Master meant he saw the camera attached to a pillar near by.

"He's watching us!"

Taking out his sonic screwdriver he pointed it at the cctv camera making it spark a second, making it stop working. The Master gasped mockingly.

"Oh you public menace!"

"You can stop this. We can fight where ever you want, whenever, just not on Earth."

"Too late."

The Master hung up on the Doctor, and the Doctor pulled the phone away from his ear looking to the three that was watching him warily. He threw the phone back to Martha.

"We need to get out of here, we're wanted."

Jesse yawned a little beginning to get tired and while they started to walk, Jack suddenly picked up Jesse with a smile.

"C'mon kid, you look tired. You can sleep on me a while."

Jesse laid her head on his shoulder with a small content sigh, making him smile a little. She definitely reminded him of Rose, and while they walked he began to talk about her mother. Jesse confirming every little thing as best as she could. Confirming for him that she was indeed Roses daughter, but the mystery still remained for him. Was she really the Doctor's daughter? Soon Jesse had fallen right to sleep on his shoulder once they reached an abandoned warehouse.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Sitting in a holding cell in some building Rose had no idea where she was, all she knew was that she didn't want to be here, and she needed to find Jesse where ever she would be by now. She prayed silently to herself that maybe the Doctor had found her, and was now taking care of her but it was a small thought. It wouldn't been a 1 to 100 chance of them finding each other, but she still wished.

Hearing a door open at the end of the long hall caught her attention, making her look up while she was sitting on a bed. She noticed three guards escorting three people into her cell where she was sitting. Two women, young an old, along with a older man. Closing the cell door behind them they were wary of Rose for a moment before getting comfortable once they saw Rose wasn't much of a threat to them because of stories you always hear coming out of jails and detention halls an such. Rose sighed lightly.

"Who are you lot?"

The younger woman of the two answered.

"I'm Tish, and this is my mum and dad,"

Rose shook each of their hands with a polite smile. They explained the reason why they were there, and then said something about the Doctor that made Rose pay attention definitely.

"You know the Doctor?"

Martha's mom nodded.

"Somewhat, I know he has my daughter."

She didn't sound too happy about that , though from the sound of it, it sounded like the Doctor had a new companion. Making Rose feel replaced, frowning a little though she tried to hide what she was feeling.

"I'm sure she'll be fine…"

_To be continued..._


	5. Ghosts of Eternity

**Authors Note: **I'm honestly surprised that a lot of people like my story, 44 reviews man! I appreciate all the reviews everyone, thank you so much. So! It seems we've somewhat reached "Last of the Time Lords" but I'm cutting it up of course. I know I didn't use all of the words, sorry again, like I said, not perfect here and also it's close to midnight so I'm half asleep. It looks like the Doctor has finally accepted that Jesse is Roses daughter, but he doesn't accept the other part. Yet .. I've read over the different reviews people have left, putting in their idea's. Letting the Master reveal Jesses identity to the Doctor. I'm of course not letting it be revealed in the beginning because if its revealed just when the Master is gaining power, definitely wouldn't be good for Jesse at all and I don't think anyone wants her to be treated badly, I certainly don't, she's a kid for pete's sake, so it'll have to be in the end. I'm very much debating it, like combine that idea with my own so two people are revealing that in the story. The Master and Rose, course. I'm debating it, like I said. I can't remember who gave that idea about the Master, I credit you anyway! Thank you!! Sorry, bad memory. I'd look back to see who gave it but I'm just really tired, sorry, I barely have any will-power left at the moment. I was thinking about making a sequel to this since now I've seen Voyage of the Damned from the new season, should I? Leave input guys, let me know what you think. Also. Since I'm busy, very busy, during weekdays I've decided to update on weekends so expect them on the weekends people! I got nothin to do then most of the time lol. R&R, and comment! Idea's are always credited!

* * *

Chapter Five

Jesse was still asleep once they reached the warehouse, abandoned with no one around., Jack still holding onto the sleeping child. Martha was gone though, to get food. Once she came back she had a bit of something for everyone, the Doctor getting chips along with Jack though it was hard for Jack to eat since he was still doing his best to hold onto Jesse. Martha smiled, coming over and taking her gratefully.

"I'll take her, she must be exhausted.."

Jack nodded in agreement, beginning to eat and the Doctor got on his glasses, planning to get to work once he's had a few chips. And getting done he put the bag down.

"Good chips, now! Lets figure this out.."

Martha walked around a bit just keeping Jesse asleep by just gently rocking her, her head being on Martha's shoulder. The thought occurred to her though about the Master, the Doctors past, it made her curious and looking to the Doctor she talked quietly since the child she held was deeply asleep, not wanting to wake her so soon.

"What is it between you and the "Master", what, you two brothers er somethin'?"

He raised a eyebrow looking at Martha, also having his voice slightly lowered to let Jesse sleep.

"You watch too much television."

Jack was curious too though, showing evidently in his eyes.

"She's right though, how did a great race like the Time Lords make a psychopath?"

Sighing lightly the Doctor never did really like talking about his own race, or past, but to please his comrades he shrugged, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Well. On Gallifrey children would be taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the academy, and the Master was a novice, they took him for initiation."

Jack and Martha were both listening intently to the story though Martha had sat down by now with Jesse, still gently rocking in the chair though to keep her calm and asleep.

"They took him to the untempered skism, a hole that shows part of the Time Vortex. A child looking upon the whole of history. That's when the Master got to see **eternity**. Some are inspired, some run away, and others. Go mad."

Listening to something like that it seemed too intense for a child, Martha thought, as she sat there with Jesse. Though Jack was calm, having no problem with the explanation.

"Which were you?"

Letting out a "pfft" noise the Doctor shrugged, getting more chips from the bag he previously had opened and put down.

"Oh I..Ran and still haven't stopped."

Martha narrowed her eyes.

"You gonna tell us about your planet?"

Sighing lightly the Doctor nodded knowing it's been long enough and began to describe his home world, a beautiful planet with orange skies and snow capped grass, along with the large Citadel. Jesse had eventually woken up in Martha's arms and had been listening. After the Doctor finished, Jesse smiled sleepily, beginning to become more lucid.

"When can we go? Could we go?"

Jack laughed full heartedly from the child's request immediately falling in love with Jesses enthusiasm quickly.

The Doctor smiled gently, looking at Jesse with a soft look watching Jesse continue to smile all the while. Slowly nodding he watched the child's big eyes.

"Someday."

Martha smiled a little, enjoying the feel in the room. But it didn't last for long as Jack's other wrist beeped, a machine-like thing on it that belonged to Torchwood.

"Uh, since we're on the subject of truth's. Something's incoming."

Leaning forward the Doctor put his chips bag down.

"Oh, this should be interesting."

Jack had got out a portable device that could remind you of a lap top and set it down in the middle of the circle they seemed to be sitting in, on top of a empty roll. The Torchwood insignia came up on the device making a serious look enter the Doctor's eyes.

"You work for Torchwood?"

Jack looked up at him but only a moment.

"No, no it's not what you think-"

"You work for the people who almost brought this planet down!"

"It's changed! The first Torchwood was destroyed, I rebuilt it. I built it in your honor."

Satisfied with Jack's answer he let Jack do his own thing on his device, taking him a moment. Jesse had seen the insignia, recognizing it immediately.

"Mummy's work!"

The Doctor looked at Jesse curiously, having caught what she said.

"Jesse, your mother works for Torchwood?"

She nodded and a curious look crossed his face, Jack smirking slightly though it was just as fast as it came.

"Believe me now, Doctor?"

"Shut it."

Martha smirked and soon let Jesse down though Jesse stayed by her side, wanting to see what Jack was doing. He finally got the message to play, a woman on the screen talking. Blonde, maybe early 40's, late 30's. Identifying herself as a reporter, having proof of how Harold Saxon doesn't exist and how he has the whole world fooled. But she was telling them what they already knew. After the transmission, Jack closed the device.

Jesse saw the Doctor was working on something though, having metal pieces inside of his coat, going to work. Jack was watching slightly as well, curious to see what the alien man was going to come up with. Getting done the Doctor had four separate keys out in plan view.

"Now, four of the Tardis keys along with parts on the keys. It should make us unnoticeable. Here."

He took up one of the keys putting it on since he converted them into necklaces to wear, and walked a foot away from Martha.

"Martha, can you see me?"

She looked right at him but it was as if she didn't want to see him, her eyes going else where every time she looked. It made Jack laugh, but Jesse didn't get it at first. Soon the Doctor took it off but still held onto it.

"Some of the Tardis' parts are on it, to alter your perception. Each of you take one."

And so each of them took one, Jesse smiling wide because it looked just like the key Rose always had tucked away in the back of her drawer. Jesse had always gotten it out to look at it. As the y found out about the Master meeting with "togolaphane" they left the warehouse, walking out onto the street. The Doctor led them and Jesse stayed next to Martha, Martha holding her hand.

"Just don't speak too loudly, and move swiftly."

Jack glanced over at him.

"Like **ghosts**."

Jesse made a scared whimper and squeezed Martha's hand more firmly because ever since forever she had always been afraid of things as Ghosts and Monsters. Martha smiled gently and looked down at her as they all walked towards their destination.

"Not real ghosts, sweety, he just meant we were like ghosts. Unseen."

She winked and Jesse grinned, talking loudly.

"Cool!"

The Doctor quickly shushed her making her smile guiltily, speaking more quietly.

"Sorry."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was a long van ride to where ever the hell they were going, Rose in handcuff's along with the rest of the Jones family. The ride gave her time to think though, she didn't want to be replaced in the Doctor's heart but what if she had been? She didn't really want to think about it now, though, of all times. But still, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Obviously the Jones family had something else on their minds, getting out of here, and revenge.

They had arrived at their destination, Rose realized, once the doors to the back of their carrying van opened. Guards in camouflage forcing each of them out and into the crisp night air. The wind blew gently. Each of them struggled to get loose, to get away, but their efforts were in vain as a helicopter near by was causing the wind to blow. Rose was the only one who didn't struggle because she thought it pointless. But she didn't know that near by, she was being watched after.

The Doctor, Martha, Jack, and Jesse stood near by having witnessed the Master speak to the President of the United States, Winters about the Alien Confrontation that's to be taking place in the near morning on board "Valiant". They continued to watch and seeing a van pull up, Martha's eyes widened as she saw her own family being pulled like mules. She stepped forward to do something but the Doctor quickly spoke, stopping her.

"Don't move.

"But.."

"Don't."

"I'm gonna kill him."

The Doctor's expression turned grave as he saw a ghost, someone from the past he thought he'd never see again. Though she looked slightly older, she still looked herself, but with light brown hair. He wanted to do something to help her but he knew the Master wouldn't harm her, not yet, knowing Rose was very bright and that she wouldn't say anything to give them reason to hurt her. Jesse quickly saw her as well and went to go to her but Jack stopped her just in time, keeping her in place. She looked up at Jack, fast.

"I want my mommy!"

Jack looked down at her, whispering, talking fast.

"I know, Jesse, but you have to wait. Wait a little while, you'll see her again I promise. You can trust me."

He gave a comforting smile and Jesse frowned, watching.

Rose had heard Jesses voice from afar even over the noises of the helicopters and other machinery, luckily the Master didn't. It made her stop for a moment, looking over in the Doctor's direction. The perception altering devices they wore didn't hide themselves from her, smiling a little. She was beyond happy that Jesse had found him, and had found safety with him along with Jack and the girl who's family was held captive with Rose. As long as Jesse was okay, along with the Doctor, nothing else mattered to her. But soon the guards took her away, making her look away from the people she had loved dearly.

The Doctor now knew that Jesse really was Roses, but he refused to believe that Jesse could ever be his. It wouldn't make sense, Time Lords aren't supposed to have children with humans, it wasn't possible.

Jack had a frown because Rose was his best friend, his only best friend. And had missed her terribly though he had the feeling she'd be alright. Martha had figured out quickly that the light brown haired woman was Rose, but she didn't let it get to her, right now all that mattered was her family.

The Master had looked in their direction once or twice but was now gone, the Doctor looking over to Jack with a expectant look.

"Can your device serve as a teleporter?"

Jack glanced down at his Time Jumper, and back to the Doctor nodding.

"Since you re-vamped it, yeah."

"Take us to Valiant."

Jack put in the coordinates for the vessel everyone was planning to meet on for the Alien confrontation, the Doctor taking Martha's hand putting it on the Time Jumper, Jesse having to get on her tip toes to put her own hand on it. Soon, with a flash of light, they were gone.

It was morning already, a few minutes near 8am which was when the confrontation would happen. The four appeared in a hallway riddled with pipes and metal, all in pain. Martha groaned, holding her stomach slightly.

"Ugh, the ride is tough!"

Jack wasn't feeling very alright either.

"I've had worse nights, ah!"

He hit the back of his neck.

The Doctor and Jesse though recovered quickly amazingly, Martha wondering how they accomplished it but she didn't bother asking. Too much was happening already. Hearing something familiar though he put up a finger.

"You hear that?"

Jesse shrugged, Martha was clueless.

"What?"

"This way!"

He took off running down the long hallway and taking a few turns here and there to find the right way to go. The Doctor knew she was here somewhere, his beloved ship, and has he missed her. The turns had led them down to where it looked to be a storage area. Jack smiled wide, happily along with everyone else as they saw a sight for sore eyes. The Tardis. One at a time they entered but Jack seemed a little confused.

"But why is it here?"

He said it more to himself, not expecting anyone to have answered him at all.

Walking inside, Martha looked surprised and shocked because of the state of it following the Doctor up the gang plank.

"It sounds sick.."

Jesse quickly followed the Doctor to the caged control panel, he sounded distraught.

"He's cannibalized her!"

Jack looked it over, the long tube in the middle of the panel wasn't its usual light green but a fiery orange inside the caging.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Don't touch it!"

The Doctor put his hands on the caging, mixed emotions clear in his features. Fear, hatred, and sadness. Looking upwards he said it more to himself, though he knew they would hear him.

"It's a Paradox Machine."


	6. End of the World

**Authors Note:** Hey there, incase your wondering, I'm alive! I realize this chapter is on the pretty short side but the next one will be better, promise, and also its kinda rushed but I wanted to get it done because I know how much people have been aggravated at me for not updating lol. I would've last weekend but with prom and everything, I just wasn't up to it, sorry. But anyway, here it is! A lot of people are dead, the Doctor and Rose are in the same room together, and the Master is really now Master of the Earth, so to speak. But Jesse has escaped with Martha. And now, it is up to them to save Earth! Also, the Doctor is finally over his denial, he accepts the fact about Jesse though Rose hasn't made it official unfortunately. Not yet. And now the Master is hell-bent on getting Jesse since he knows as well. People who want to voice their idea's, feel free, always credited and I appreciate the reviews to let me know what you guys think. So, R&R! On with the Apocolypse!

Chapter Six

Looking over what was left of the Tardis, for some reason, had Jesse heart broken because she had felt some kind of connection to the Time Machine slash Space Ship, as if it had been an old dear friend. The Doctor had felt the same though they were indeed old friends. Jesse had come up closer to the Tardis and laid her hand on the metal caging around the center of the Tardis, quickly taking her hand away because of the pain she had felt. The Doctor had seen this small gesture though, getting a bit curious but also the rage in him didn't stop him from thinking. Looking to his three companions he was practically seething.

"C'mon."

Quickly leaving the Tardis he walked down the gang plank and back outside into the hallway, the rest following, Jack having hold of Jesses hand so she wouldn't wander off unexpectingly. Amazingly from the feeling in his gut, the Doctor knew where he was going.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Just outside the conference room where the confrontation was supposed to happen Rose and the Jones family were being held by soldiers. Rose was getting a bit anxious because she had hoped the Doctor wouldn't come, and she also didn't want to get Jesse dragged into any of this since she saw her with him. But seeing how Rose was acting Tish nudged her elbow as best as she could with handcuffs on. They both looked to one another and Tish nodded.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure your girl isn't here."

"Thanks.."

Since they were all imprisoned she had told them about how her daughter was with the Doctor, but hadn't told that the Doctor was really her father. Rose didn't want them to know, she wanted to tell people herself, including the Doctor. She didn't want him figuring it out second-hand. By now it was almost 8:00am, and Rose had a good idea of what was to come.

Inside the Conference room the President of the United States was standing on the stairs leading to the controls of Valiant, a television camera on him so he could address not only his own country, but the world itself because today was the day that Earth was to experience first hand alien experience. While the President spoke the Master was sitting at the conference table with a smile on his face, and his wife sitting just behind him. He knew what was happening, and he didn't plan to stop it. It was all his plan. Leaning back a bit in his chair he whispered something to Lucy.

"The last President of the United States…"

While things were going on the Doctor, Jesse, Martha, and Jack all four entered the conference room at their own pace but didn't make themselves known in fear of being caught and imprisoned. They couldn't let it happen. The Doctor whispered to the three of them casually, calmly as if any of this didn't bother him though of course it did. It bothered all of them.

"If I get my Tardis key around his neck it should make himself known, and the hypnosis should dissipate, everyone will figure out he's a lie."

He looked to Jack with a deadly serious expression.

"If I don't get him, you have a key."

Martha was looking on to all of this, anger and sadness evident in her eyes.

"I'll get 'em."

As President Winters spoke he introduced the Toglaphane the species who was said to have contacted Harold Saxon, two small orbs with little blinking lights on them appeared, one silver and the other a bronze color. The two flew around the president, hovering in the air. President Winters watched them closely, nervous about this.

"We welcome you to Earth."

The silver orb spoke first, sounding female.

"Where's the Master?

"We like the Mr. Master, and we don't like you."

The President swallowed a bit, obviously getting a bit frightened.

"I can be Master if it is God's will."

"Stupid human."

Suddenly the Master stood up with a large smile.

"Alright! I don't know what it is about me, is it the smile, the hair, the ability to laugh at myself constantly."

"Saxon, what is this?!"

The Master looked to President Winters with a smug look.

"Kill 'em."

The President was suddenly vaporized on national television, everyone in their own houses obviously stunned along with the people on board Valiant. His body reduced to nothing but ash.

Just when the Doctor was so close to putting his key on the Master he pulled away unexpectingly and two soldiers grabbed hold of the Doctor making him drop to his knee's.

"So good of you to join us, Doctor!"

"Stop it, stop it now!"

He smirked and jumped up onto the steps where the President once stood, looking down on everyone. It was his moment, glorious as it was, to shine. Looking to his old friend the Master smirked, then looked over to Martha, Jack, and Jesse.

"I am sorry Doctor, but I'm afraid perception filters don't work on me."

The Master looked to the camera with a exasperated look.

"This is it, end of the world."

He pulled out what looked to be a sonic screwdriver, but it was a different kind, much different. The Master made it extend like a sonic screwdriver, holding it up.

"Was never too fond of Sonic, this is Laser."

Just when Jack took off running towards the Master he took his screwdriver pointing it at Jack and firing, it hitting Jack in the chest making him skid and fall backwards on the floor dead.

"And the best thing is, I get to kill him again!"

The Doctor looked up at him on the stairs, desperation in his eyes.

"Please, don't do this!"

"Oh how to shut him up."

Coming down to the Doctors level, the Master looked at him.

"Hmm, Lazarus created a machine for youth but what if we could turn others older, you. You'd need DNA of course, and I have that."

Standing up and taking a step back he pointed his laser at the Doctor, the soldiers letting go of him, pushing the button. The Doctor suddenly moved faster, squirming, yelping. Once it was over the Doctor was years older, his hair grey and thinning, so many wrinkles. Jesse got away from Martha and came to the Doctors side with a scared look while Martha went to Jack, Jack exchanging a few words with her and giving her his Time Jumper wrist band, coming over to Jesse and the Doctor with tears in her eyes from seeing her friend like this.

The next moment for Rose seemed like Hell. Soldiers ushered them in and she was seeing the Doctor and her daughter together, along with Jack close by. Her eyes widened though from seeing the Doctor like this, old and decrepit, but she still loved the man dearly. When he saw her he still thought he was seeing a ghost, tears filled her eyes. Jesse turned though seeing Rose and almost went to her but Martha had hold of her arm, telling her something, and understanding she didn't go to Rose though she smiled at her, mouthing her words slowly so Jesse could catch them.

_I love you so much._

The Master looked to the clock, it now being time as the Paradox machine was started, tearing a rift in the sky and letting a lot of the Toglaphane come through. By the time this was done Martha had stood up and had a hold of Jesses shoulder, teleporting the both of them out.

The Doctor looked to Rose and she looked back to him as her tears were streaming down her face and in that moment he knew, realization coming to his eyes, finally he had accepted it. There was still someone of his race left besides the Master except it was a Time Lady, Jesse. And the only thought he could muster in his mind was that he thanked God she was safe.

As the Master and Lucy stood at the window of the Valiant looking down, he yelled.

"Remove 1/10th of the population!"

Back on the ground Martha and Jesse had landed together on grass, and the only thing keeping them safe were their Tardis keys. Thousands of people were being killed and Martha had Jesse in her arms as Jesse was looking around frantically, anger in her eyes.

"I'm coming back."

The Master and Lucy were holding onto the Doctor as the three of them watched hundreds die just below them, able to hear their screams, even at a distance they were in, in the sky. He was practically mocking the Doctor as the Doctor had sadness in his eyes, regret.

"….And he looked upon the land, and it was good."

But curiosity suddenly came to the Master as he remembered seeing a child with the Jones girl along with the Doctor, saying her name was Jesse. Having seen what the girl looked like he smirked, grinning and looking to the Doctor, not having taken him long to figure it out.

"I wonder how long your little girl will last out there, Doctor, probably not long."

He looked to the Master with that usual spark in his eyes whenever he became determined and angry.

"You won't touch her.."

His tone sounded out of breath because of his sudden age change.

The way he spoke made the Master smirk.

"On the contrary. I'm sure killing your only child left will even us out."


	7. Legend of Martha Jones & Jesse Tyler

**Authors Note:**I live again! Jeez, 66 posts man, awesome really awesome. I'm proud of this story and also impressed that it's made it this far, and also happy of how many people like it since I've honestly never made a story that has gotten so many reviews. I'm very proud, gotta say. I'm also sorry for the sudden hiatus I've been busy lately and now, I got time. Hopefully nobodies given up on this story because of how long I've been gone, c'mon, gotta have faith in me at least :D. I try. I've been looking for scripts of the "Last of the Time Lords" episode and amazingly, I found it! So most of the words I borrowed from the sight I got it from, and some of them are my own words as well but you gotta see which is my words and which is the script. I'm sure you guys can figure it out. Anyway! The year has passed, Jesse and Martha are back in London, and the Master is an ass as usual. Feel sorry for Rose though, I'd slap the Master if he wasn't a fictional character .. Jesse & Martha are off to see the wizard! Or should I say Professor? Eh, either works. I wonder what will happen next? Because I've been thinking of a few idea's. Read on, guys. Comments are appreciated to help the story along, Review, and idea's are credited like usual. Give me feedback! I need it to live! Not really, but still! R&R! Also I forgot to mention before I post this up, I'm cutting the episode in two just to warn you, the next one will be put up if I see a lot of people are still reading this story, so please let me know guys if your still reading?

**Disclaimer:**The website I borrowed the scripted words from is who-transcripts., if anyone from that sight sees this chapter of my story along with the other one, its your words man, I acknowledge it. thumbs up Keep workin' on those transcripts guys, good work!

* * *

Chapter Seven

It's been almost a year since Martha or Jesse have been in England or even London. For Jesse it's been a wild ride, a real adventure, though now that she was a year older she was a bit more wiser. Aware of her surroundings and what the Master has done to the world. Having sympathy and anguish for the world Jesse just hoped Rose was alright and that the Master hasn't done anything to her. Or her father. Martha had explained things to her after they left England and began to travel, that she was a Time Lady and the Doctor was her father. Everyday Martha had to tell Jesse that she was sure her parents were always thinking about her because of the sad look Jesse had all the time, and Martha knew she was the Doctor's daughter because of that look Jesse had. It was uncanny. She missed her parents everyday and the anxiousness was always there to see her father again, really see him, the Doctor.

A man stood on the shores of England near London waiting on a boat to arrive since he was apart of the resistance, the boat that was carrying the famous Martha Jones and child Jesse Tyler. There were many stories of them, including the one where they actually succeeded in escaping Japan as it was burning. He had a flashlight shining it into the water since it was pitch black out, and as the boat came near he saw two people get off of it and splashing in the water running towards shore. The two people being indeed Martha and Jesse. Both of them in black and Martha having her pack on her back. Martha answered first.

"What's your name, then?"

"Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you two are, the famous Martha Jones and Jesse Tyler. How long since you two were last in Britain?"

Beginning to walk up the beach Jesse stayed beside Martha while Martha held onto her bag straps on her shoulders.

"365 days. It's been a long year."

Jesse nodded, looking ahead.

"Too long, Aunt Martha."

Tom and Martha began to both talk about seeing Professor Docherty though Martha wouldn't tell him why she needed to see her, and Jesse wasn't really paying attention except on walking with them. Though she listened in when Tom mentioned that they were a **Legend **and people have said we were going to save the world. Jesse saw as they approached a old looking truck.

Martha looked to him curiously.

"How come you drive? Don't you get stopped?"

Jesse ran ahead to the passenger side of the truck while Tom explained that he was in pediatrics a long time ago, and that gave him a license to travel to help in the labor camps. Soon Martha came over to the passenger side while Tom got in already, and she opened the door getting Jesse in first before herself.

"Great. I'm traveling with a doctor."

Jesse looked at Martha curiously.

"He's a Doctor?"

Martha had to laugh, sometimes the girl never paid attention and when she made comments it was humorous to her.

"Yeah sweetheart, you need to pay attention more."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

On board Valiant there were soldiers at every turn and the Master had turned the Jones family into his personal slaves, Tish and Francine Maids, Clive a Janitor, Jack his own personal torture play-thing, and Rose…A slave girl. While the music started and the Master was having his fun moving throughout the main room of Valiant just below the controls. The Doctor had come out of a tent that was set up to the side, obviously being treated like an actual dog. He still appeared years older. Rose was standing near the other side of the room since she was at the Masters beck and call, in a black plain looking dress and heels though she looked bad like Lucy, the Masters wife, did. A black eye, split lip, and bruised cheek. Roses hair was longer now almost to the middle of her back and her head was down.

From the sight of her being practically tortured everyday broke the Doctor's heart since he never wanted this for Rose, ever, but he thanked god that Jesse wasn't here and was with Martha. He knew she'd come through, both of them.

The Master had pushed the Doctor into a wheelchair and wheeled him over to one of the windows, a couple Toclafane floating by.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything?

He waved his hand in front of the Doctors face but the Doctor remained unresponsive as he was in a catatonic state. The Master had a smug look.

"Oh, but they broke your hearts didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones and Jesse Tyler..Has come back home. Now why would they do that?"

The Doctor finally turned his head looking to his enemy, his old friend as he had a deadly serious expression.

"Leave them alone."

"But you said something to that Martha didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?"

Still the Doctor kept his expression serious and also more stern and it showed clearly in his dark brown eyes.

"I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is."

"Oh, no you don't!"

The Master pushed the Doctor in his wheelchair away and the Doctor hit the near by wall. And looking up at the clock on the bridge the Doctor held out three fingers against his thigh for Francine to see as she walked by, soon giving the signal to Rose, Tish, and the signal got to Clive and Jack as well.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

As Tom drove the struck it had soon turned morning and he had stopped as he saw the statue of the Master standing tall in marble or either stone. The three of them had already gotten out and Martha had a slightly sad expression.

"All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore."

The three of them peered over some rocks as they became close enough, witnessing a dozen silo's that go on for miles, when in reality, they were rockets.

"The entire south coast of England…Converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labor every morning. Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap."

Martha smirked though it faded quickly.

"You should see Russia. That's shipyard number one. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's 100,000 rockets ready for war."

He looked to her curiously.

"War with who?"

Jesse looked over at Tom with a frown.

"The Universe."

Martha glanced to Jesse then back to Tom with a small nod of her head.

"I've been out there. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

"You've been in space?"

"Problem with that?"

Tom shook his head quickly in defense.

"No. No, just uh…Wow. Anything else I should know?"

Martha looked back to the ship yard of rockets as Jesse was already looking at it.

"I've met Shakespeare."

Jesse looked at Martha with a surprised look, even at the age she was at she still knew who the script writer and book writer was. He was famous of course.

"Really?"

Martha smiled at her about to respond until two Toclafane came, one golden and the other a silver color. For some reason, they only saw Tom.

"Identify, little man."

Tom quickly got up showing them his ID and stating his name and also his profession so they wouldn't kill him on sight. The silver colored floating ball had a female voice compared to the other one.

"Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy."

The two orbs went flying off, laughing in their wake. Tom looked to Jesse and Martha who had gotten up already and were dusting themselves off.

"But, they didn't see you."

They both took out their keys they received from the Doctor the year before that made them practically invisible. Jesse smirked.

"How do you think we traveled the world?"

As Martha and Tom talked Jesse ran back to the truck. Martha and Tom walking side by side back to the truck as well. She thought she'd at least give Tom a explanation, not wanting to leave him in the dark completely.

" 'Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotized into thinking he was Harold Saxon."

He sighed lightly, almost tirelessly.

"Saxon. Feels like years ago."

"Hmm, but this key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes me sort of…Not invisible, just unnoticeable."

"But I can see you."

She smirked laughing a bit.

"That's 'cause you wanted to."

He couldn't help but grin, shrugging lightly.

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

Jesse's voice could be heard as she had managed to get into the truck herself and with her head sticking out the window, yelling.

"Will you two stop flirtin' 'round! We got stuff to do!"

Martha smiled apologetically to Tom from Jesse yelling as they approached the truck, Tom getting in on the drivers side and Martha on the other side putting Jesse in the middle.

"Come on. I've got to find this Docherty woman."

Tom shook his head lightly.

"We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?"

"Nearly 3:00."

Jesse sighed impatiently, looking to Martha.

"Are we leavin' now, Auntie Martha?"

She smiled a little down at the little girl she had come to adopt as a niece, the two of them having been through so much together the past year that Martha had gotten close to Jesse, knowing how her habits were and everything else.

"Yeah sweetie, we're leaving."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

There was a plan and they were involved all of them, their last hope in bringing down the Master on the inside. When it was almost time for the plan to go into effect the Master was getting a massage from a woman not being Lucy, and obviously Lucy seemed a bit jealous since she was the Time Lords wife.

As the time came, below Jack who was chained at his wrists and ankles began to tug on the chains as hard as he could as the time hit. Once the chains came loose he was free and him and Clive tried overpowering the guards down below.

Up top the sirens went off from what was going on below and the Master got up walking up the short staircase to see what was going on. Being distracted Rose came over to the chair he left his coat on and threw it to Francine, the chain on Roses collar that was bolted to the wall caught the Masters attention and soon the Master's own screwdriver was pointed at him by the Doctor.

"I told you. I have one thing to say."

Down below Clive was stopped by the guard and they shot Jack. Again. The Doctor tried working the laser screwdriver but it wouldn't work, making the Master laugh and come down to the Doctor.

"Isomorphic controls."

He took his screwdriver back and hit's the Doctor making him fly to the side which got Roses attention as she tried breaking the chain on her collar, anger and fear in her eyes.

"Doctor!"

The Master looked to Rose as he watched her struggle and coming over to her where they were just inches apart he laughed practically in her face.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do."

She spat in his face with a deadly glare and he smirked wiping the spit away from his eye.

"That was rude, y'know."

He then backhanded Rose making her fall back and hit the wall hard making her go unconscious. The guards had already taken Tish and Francine from the room. The Master walked over to the Doctor helping him into his wheelchair.

"There you go, gramps."

Sitting down on the edge of the large conference table he looked at the Doctor, smirking slightly.

"Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me!"

The Master laughed crossing his arms and once the Doctor had caught his breath he was glaring at the Master.

"I just need you to listen."

Bringing himself off the table he got himself inches from the Doctor's face with a intense look in his eyes and in his features.

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time… It's a message for Miss Jones and your brat of a daughter."

_To Be Continued...Up next, The World that Never Was_


	8. The World That Never Was

**Authors Note: **Okay, back with another chapter. I put in a surprise :D. And guess what? There's another surprise and I bet you can figure it out. I'm not done with this story, not by a long shot and there's still two more chapters at the most to do which means. I got work to do! It looks like no ones given up on me yet which is good because I don't plan to give up on this story, keep reading guys, I'm depending on ya. Previously Jesse and Martha have returned, and everyone's a slave on Valiant controlled by the Master. Things heat up for the Doctor and for everyone else. I know you guys will hate me about Rose, but, eh read on you'll see. R&R for future chapters, comments are very appreciated and idea's credited if you guys feel like giving me some for the story. C'mon guys! Give me comments! And also, thanks for the favorite story adds and author alert adds, guys, makes me feel good :-P. R&R! Read on!

* * *

Chapter Eight

As the truck arrived at their destination Martha, Tom, and Jesse all three stayed together and coming to a chain link fence Tom cut a hole in it large enough to go through with wire cutters. After squeezing through they ran through an open area and finally came to a smaller building within a compound, walking through the door. A older woman stood trying to get a television to work, dressed in old clothes, and what looks like a doctor's instrument on her head. The three of them came up beside her while she was trying to work, Jesse was still looking around out of curiosity, never having been in a place like this before. Tom was watching her for a moment until he spoke up to try and gain her attention.

"Professor Docherty?"

"Busy."

"They, uh, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones and Jesse Tyler."

"They can be the Queen and Princess of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy."

Jesse looked at Professor Docherty curiously, wondering why she was messing with a television when they didn't even work anymore.

"Why are you trying to get that thing to work..?"

Sighing lightly Docherty seemed a bit annoyed.

"Oh, God, I miss _Countdown._Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission."

By now the Professor was hitting the old television to get it to work instead.

"From the man himself. There!"

The screen was nothing but static at first until the Master's face could be seen within Valiant. The four of them watched the screen as the Master spoke.

"My people. Salutations on this, the eve of War. Lovely woman…But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there."

By now if someone had a television they were definitely watching, within their cell Tish, Clive, and Francine were watching and along with Jack who was back in chains again in another part of the floating ship.

"Stories of two children, walking the Earth, giving you hope."

The Master went to stand beside the Doctor as the camera stayed trained on him. The Doctor could be seen within the camera as very old, and in a wheelchair.

"But I ask you…How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf."

The Doctor remained unresponsive to anything.

"Except he's not _that_ old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?"

The Master took a step away from the Doctor in his wheelchair and took out his laser screwdriver though when Rose saw this she thought the Master was going to kill him.

"Doctor, no!"

From all the outbursts Rose had given over the course of the year it was beginning to annoy the Master, and he hadn't yet set the controls on his laser to age the Doctor yet, first he would take care of the annoyance. Pointing his laser at Rose made her eyes widen and stop struggling against her collar immediately. The Doctor had a surprised expression as he got out of his wheelchair as quick as he could to try and stop the Master, but he was too old, and very slow in old age. The Master with laser screwdriver in hand shot it at Rose, and the camera caught every bit, Rose falling after she was hit in the chest and unmoving afterwards. Finally standing the Doctor had tears in his eyes as he looked to Roses body but the Master then turned his screwdriver on the Doctor, getting the settings set. Pressing the button he aimed it at the Doctor, making the Doctor move faster and writhe in agony as his yelling and screaming could be heard.

"Down you go, Doctor."

As the Doctor fell to the floor he was still struggling, and now he was out of sight of the camera but as he was aged even more all but his clothes were left, and a large head with huge eyes came out from the opening of the Doctors shirt. The Master then got closer to the camera, looking into it with a exasperated look.

"Received and understood, Miss Jones, Miss Tyler?"

And with that the transmission ended. From seeing the blonde woman die Tom or Docherty had no idea who the woman was, but Martha and Jesse knew, very well. From the aspect of seeing her mother dieing before her eyes she had no sense of death, but at this point she was getting the idea. And thinking both her father and mother were gone forever tears began to form in Jesse's eyes.

"Mummy….Daddy..?"

Seeing Jesse begin to cry Martha quickly leaned down hugging onto her. Martha knew for sure that Rose was gone though she had the feeling the Doctor was still alive.

"Your Daddy's fine sweetheart, he's fine."

But still Jesse cried for her mother, Rose. Tom and Docherty both had a sad look because of what they saw, and also because of the crying child. Tom exhaled slowly, looking to the two of them.

"I'm sorry."

Tom was suddenly talking about bringing down Archangel until Docherty cut him off about the Toclafane. Martha gently shook her head looking up at them while she comforted her surrogate niece.

"They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up."

"Then what are they, then?"

"That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this."

Martha getting an arm loose from Jesse pulled a computer disc from her coat, giving it to Docherty to have.

"No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightening strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on that disc."

Nodding her head Docherty slipped the disc into the computer, banging it a few times to get it to work and once it did it gave her the readings on how much electrical power is needed to bring one of those Toclafane down. Once they got the idea to capture one of them they did so, and Jesse stayed within the compound building to rest since she cried so much practically wearing herself out. Docherty picked up the disabled Toclafane and brought it back into the building with Martha and Tom in tow. Docherty was working on getting it open.

"There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the-."

Immediately the Professor cut herself off when the metal petals of the thing opened, revealing what was inside, making a horrified look come to her eyes.

"Oh my god!"

After seeing what was inside it, it made Martha, Tom, and Docherty all three jump back especially since the mangled face inside opened its eyes.

"Martha. Martha Jones."

Martha found out in no time that the face inside the metal ball was of the boy who she and Jesse had met in the year 100 trillion when by chance the Doctor had sent us there, in the process, awakening the Master. Explaining everything to Tom and Docherty, Martha explained the Paradox machine, keeping the future and past linked. Tom narrowed his eyes already getting his gun out and looking down at the face within the ball.

"What about us?"

"Because its fun!"

The face laughed manically until Tom shot it. Amazingly the shot didn't wake Jesse. Coming to Docherty's living quarters where Jesse was sleeping they discussed what the Professor had brought up. A gun in four parts made by Torchwood and UNIT to kill a Time Lord, but the parts having been scattered about the continents until Martha had received three at the least, the forth being in an old UNIT base north London. Figuring out where to go Tom, Martha, and a now awake and barely lucid Jesse got to the truck outside traveling to a slave quarters in Bexley. Coming to the slave house and getting past the guards, sticking to the shadows, Tom knocked on the door.

"Let me in. It's Milligan."

When the door was open the three rushed in and Jesse noticed there were so many people in just one house, Tom explaining that it was cheaper then building barracks, 100 people in each home. A boy that looked just about Jesse's age looked to Martha.

"Are you Martha Jones and Jesse Tyler?

"Yeah, that's us."

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it."

Tom wanted them to leave her alone though Martha shook her head.

"No, it's alright. They want me to talk and I will."

Sitting down on the staircase of the two story house, Jesse joined Martha, sitting beside her and with everyone crowded around to listen.

"I traveled across the world. From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do."

Someone screamed that the Master was here and immediately Martha and Jesse laid down on the staircase with a blanket thrown over them by one of the many people there. Outside the house the Master walked, armed guards flanking him and also Toclafane being present. He was calling her out.

"Out you come, little girls. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order unless you both surrender. Ask yourself—what would the Doctor do?"

Martha and Jesse both looked to each other underneath the blanket while being hidden, both of them kicking off the cover and standing, walking to the door and then outside. The Master was clapping with a smile.

"Oh, very well done! Good girls! He's trained you well."

He motioned for Martha to throw her bag onto the street and once she did everything was destroyed by his laser screwdriver, including the gun in four parts. Tom suddenly came out to shoot the Master but the Master shot him first, making him laugh slightly. Looking back to Martha and Jesse he had his usual smile.

"But you…when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hm? Almost dawn, Martha. And planet Earth marches to war."

Being back inside Valiant was an odd sensation for both Martha and Jesse, and being inside the conference room. They both saw Martha's family come in, along with Captain Jack making Jesse smile wide.

"Uncle Jack!"

Jesse almost ran to him but Martha had a hold on her hand and the guard near by pointed his gun to Jack when he began to move, though Jack smiled back. The Master made Martha give up Jacks teleport device and speaking to the man in charge of the missiles. Taking out his screwdriver he looked to Martha and Jesse.

"At zero, to mark this day, the two children Martha Jones, and Jesse Tyler will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless! Bow your head. And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward--."

He cut himself off when he heard Martha and Jesse laughing a bit.

"What? What's so funny?"

"A gun?"

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

Jesse smiled wide, giggling as they both raised their heads back up again.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean c'mon. Did you _really_ believe that?"

The Doctor inside his cage grabbed hold of the bars.

"As if I would ask them to kill."

"We knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time."

"Oh but your still gonna die!"

"Don't you wanna know what we was doing? Traveling the world?"

"Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

The Master smirked, raising a eyebrow.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?"

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said. We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at a specific time-."

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!"

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment… But with 15 satellites!"

"What?"

An almost surprised look entered the Masters eyes, and Jack smiled in realization.

"The Archangel Network."

Martha and Jesse both were in smiles as they saw the Masters expression.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word…Is Doctor."

As the countdown on the missiles reached zero every living person in the world that Martha and Jesse had ever seen, talked to, and touched, were thinking the exact same word at the exact same time. Doctor. A white glowing light appeared around the Doctor, the cage breaking around him and making him float in mid air as he returned to the old state he was, not quite normal yet. The Master was yelling for everyone to stop though Jack, Francine, Tish, Clive, and even Lucy the Masters wife was even thinking the same. The Doctor was still an old man, though he looked at the Master as the light surrounded him.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I order you to stop!"

Upon Martha and Jesse closing their eyes, saying the Doctors name, he turned back into his old self. His brown hair back and looking young again.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking. Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this."

Jesse and Martha used the distraction to run, Martha going to her family and Jack easily picking up Jesse in a large hug. The Doctor came towards a groveling Master finally telling him that the Doctor forgave him. But the Master and Doctor were transported off the Valiant since the Master had Jack's teleporting device. The Toclafane were summoned to the protect the paradox machine. Jack and two guards went to destroy it. Outside the valiant on a rocky cliff side the Doctor and Master stood, able to see the many missiles near by.

"We've got control of Valiant. You can't launch."

The Master took out a device with a grin.

"Oh, but I've got this. Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns!"

Slowly walking towards the Master, the Doctor held out his hand towards him.

"Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years…And all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I _know_ you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me."

The Master suddenly slapped the device against the Doctors hand and he quickly pocketed it. But they both fell onto the ground when it felt like there was an earthquake going on, and fighting for control over the teleported device they transported themselves back to Valiant.

As Valiant rocked and shivered it made Jesse get thrown back though she was caught by the Doctor, making them both smile.

"Everyone down! Time is reversing!"

The change quickly took over, so many days and nights turning backwards on itself. The Toclafane gone, the statues of the Master gone along with the shipyards. The Valiant stilled itself just as time reverted back to the day the disaster happened. Getting up the Doctor went to the controls of Valiant, sighing with relief.

"The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning."

Jesse got up coming to the Doctors side, tugging on his suit jacket.

"Is Mummy coming back too?"

Looking down at his daughter he hadn't even talked to her in almost a year, and a year ago he just found out she belonged to him. Kneeling down to her level he took her hands in his, gently squeezing them and looking into her eyes, seeing they were exactly like his. He sighed lightly, his voice quiet.

"I don't know, Jesse..."

_To Be Continued...Up next, Don't Say Goodbye Yet._


	9. Don't Say Goodbye Yet

**Authors Note: **Me again! Your friendly author. Alright I realize it's a bit short and that was my intent, so I could cut the goodbye part in half and maybe make room for a Epilogue..? I don't know, haven't decided yet. Anyway, just to recap. The Doctor is back in action and has taken the Master down, though in the last chapter the gang lost someone dear to them. Dear to the Doctor and Jesse both, Rose. With every battle there has to be a loss somewhere amongst the fighting, c'mon, give me a break though with time reversing...Maybe a miracle will happen. Read and see what happens. One more chapter to go guys until I wrap this thing up, come on tell me what you think of this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it bleh? I want your opinions! I love opinions, anything to make the story better and you know the drill, suggestions and idea's are always credited. Not a thief, don't go there. Let me know what you think, guys and girls. R&R! On with the story! Oh yeah, anybody watch S4 finale? Oh my god! So threw me for a loop! And before I forget, a Ms. Yuffie? Lol. Yeah I know there's a world in a game with the name "The world that never was" because I'm in love with that game, Kingdom Hearts 2.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Jesse's expression turned from curious and anxious to sad and depressed in a matter of seconds as she looked into the identical eyes of her father, the Doctor, tears quickly coming to her eyes and her features scrunching from her tears. The Doctor was quick to take Jesse into his arms letting her cry as her small body was wracked with tears and sobs, tears began to come to the Doctors eyes as well because he thought the same thing. Rose. His Rose, was gone. And the Master had killed her stone dead. Watching from the bridge Jack had a sober look on his face though sadness in his eyes because of Rose, knowing why Jesse was crying, and he couldn't help but develop a few tears himself. After Martha had hugged her mother, father, and then her sister Francine was still a bit shaken up, and secretly she had the gun that one of the soldiers dropped previous. The Master was near by but as soon as it looked like he was about to take off running Jack grabbed hold of him in a strong grip.

"Whoa big fella'."

The sight of the Master out of the corner of his eye made the Doctor let go of Jesse and stand up, as she was let go Jesse looked to the Master and nothing but pure hate could be seen in her eyes from the sight of him. Coming down the stairs from the bridge the Doctor stood near the Master, looking him over with a not too happy look. Jack looked at the Doctor, and Jesse stood on the stairs.

"So, what do we do with this one?"

Clive and Tish, Martha's family, agreed on the same thing for the Master. Execution though the Doctor was definitely against it.

"No, that's not the solution."

Francine, Martha's mother, brandished the gun she took off the floor and cocked it as she pointed it towards the Master, bringing a smirk to his lips.

"Oh, I think so. 'Cause all those…Things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."

The Master smiled maniacally.

"Go on! Do it!"

The Doctor was already advancing on Francine as she held the gun, tears coming to her eyes from frustration because honestly, she couldn't do it. As soon as he grabbed hold of the gun he threw it away and brought her into his arms, hugging her. Martha then took her to comfort her mother. The Master looked to the Doctor questioningly, still being held by Jack.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?"

Jesse narrowed her eyes afraid of what her father would soon say next, shaking her head looking to the Doctor.

"Please tell me we get to pitch him somewhere, somewhere he'll get tortured for forever."

The Doctor shook his head as he glanced to Jesse, and then back to the Master.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence."

"Besides you."

The so familiar voice echoed throughout the conference room of Valiant that made everyone look to the open door, the familiar face able to be seen. Even though she was wearing blue hospital scrubs and her hair looked somewhat a mess and the bruises on her face looked bad, it was still her, Rose. There was a smile on her lips as she slowly walked more into the room, a shocked look on everyone's faces, and no one even moved thinking they were seeing a ghost. Stopping short of the large conference table Roses eyes were on the Doctors deep brown eyes, even though she was talking to Jesse.

"Jesse…I'm sorry I never told you about your Dad, but I'm telling you now. A lonely man, a Time Lord. In some legends he's the oncoming storm. Fire, ice, and rage. He's the Doctor."

Rose wasn't questioning this miracle even though she figured he just found a way to reverse time, it didn't matter. They were together again. Jesse was frozen on the stairs as she listened, of course she knew the Doctor was her father because of Martha but hearing it from her mother she now knew for sure.

"Mummy!"

Jesse ran pretty fast down those stairs still having her speed and coming to Rose she almost tackled her but Rose caught Jesse in her arms as she picked her up easily since Jesse was still so small, obviously built like her father, very skinny. She had tears in her eyes as she held her daughter, never having thought she'd ever be separated from her Angel. Looking towards the Doctor she saw him quickly come over and join in on the hug. Rose slowly let go of Jesse so she'd be alright once she hit the floor, just leaving Rose and the Doctor hugging. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, whispering.

"I thought I lost you all over again."

Closing her eyes with a warm smile she kept hold of the Doctor tightly in case she was dreaming, having had dreams like this before.

"For a moment you did."

Raising her head looking to his eyes she smiled gently and he returned it. Jesse was smiling all the while from the reunion of both of her parents, and Jack an Martha were doing the same. The Master rolled his eyes from all the cheerfulness in the room, sighing lightly

"Touching…Think I'm gonna throw up now."

His eyes widened as he staggered slightly, a loud gun shot having rang out as he staggered. The Doctor looked to Lucy holding the gun he had thrown on the floor just moment ago from Francine's hands, and looking to the Master he saw him beginning to fall. Letting go of Rose he got to the Masters side holding onto him and gently lowering him to the floor.

"There you go, I've got you, I've got you…"

A pained expression entered the Masters eyes as he was struggling for the breath still left in his lungs.

"Always the women."

"I didn't see her."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the Masters lips.

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?"

The look of desperation entered the Doctors eyes.

"Your not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate."

"No."

The Doctors voice became more pleading as more tears formed in his eyes at the aspect of his former friends death.

"One little bullet, c'mon."

He smirked lightly looking up at him and his eyes darted about the room a moment seeing everyone, the people he tortured.

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse…"

Becoming more desperate he shook the Master slightly as his tears dropped.

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on! You've got to…C'mon it can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only two left, there's no one else. Regenerate!"

A look of satisfaction entered the Masters eyes as he had a small smile on his lips.

"How about that…I win."

Taking a gulp of air it quickly left his lungs, feeling himself slipping.

"Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming…Will it stop?"

The Doctor didn't get to answer his question because the moment after he asked it, the evil Time Lord's eyes closed as he laid lifeless in the Doctor's arms. Taking a deep breath he couldn't believe it, his old friend, now gone from this world. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he lowered his head beginning to cry.

Even though the Master had done all those things the past year, the only reason Jesse felt any sympathy at all was because of her father crying over him, and she had hold of her mothers hand as Rose looked on in sympathy as well. Soldiers from UNIT were already coming in to take the people responsible for the assassination of the President of the United States, taking some of the people from the bridge and also Lucy who was Saxon's wife. The Masters wife. Rose and Jesse both watched as the Doctor cried over his lost comrade. Friend.

_Up next...Until We Meet Again_


	10. Until We Meet Again

**Authors Note: **Moment of truth, guys. Last chapter. They're all parting ways, now, and so am I. It's all up to you guys on whether or not I continue this, whether or not I make others and make this into a series. It's all your call. I'm turning this into a vote, people who read this and want me to continue say yes in your comments. If you don't want me to, don't bother saying anything, I'll understand. From your votes on whether or not I continue, if I do continue, I'll see you guys later in the stars :D. R&R people, thank you so much for your comments.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Night was soon becoming day as the Doctor stood with a lit torch in hand on a beach walking towards a large pile of logs and sticks piled in a certain way, a body wrapped in linen white cloth on top of the large pyre ready to be lit up. With a solemn look upon the man's face he walked through the sand towards the large pyre and stopping at the edge of one of the corners the Doctor looked upwards at his old friend and old enemy, a last look and then lowering his head looking to the edge of the pyre he lowered his torch and immediately the fire caught onto the wood. The entire pyre was quickly engulfed in flames and he stepped back watching it all burn including the body that was atop of the structure, the flames quickly licking at the body and wood.

After the body had been cremated by the Doctor's own means he had extinguished the torch he had made with the ocean water just near by, and making sure everything was burned he began walking through the sand, leaving.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Tardis soon came to Cardiff, the purpose being to drop Jack off but there wasn't any rush because he was a good friend. The group came to the square near the water tower, Martha, the Doctor, Rose, and Jesse all near the railings just overlooking the bay. Squinting her eyes Martha looked to the Doctor, wanting to see his expression.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good."

Rose had to smirk, looking at the Doctor with a mischievous smile.

"I thought you liked attention?"

He smirked giving a smile of his own as he looked to his loving companion.

"Well, I do, well sometimes."

He gave a light shrug of his shoulders and hearing her father rambling like that made Jesse laugh some, Martha doing the same. Jack sighed lightly, looking to his friends he had come to consider family.

"Back to work."

The Doctor looked to Jack with a hesitant look at first but then a small smile.

"I really don't mind, come with us."

Jesse and Rose both nodded, wanting him to come but Jack smiled, glad that he was so well liked and he slowly shakes his head.

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine."

Nodding the Doctor looked off to the side to Rose and Jesse, then Martha and back to Jack.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that."

The Doctor went to shake Jack's hand but turned his hand to where the Doctor could look at the time manipulator on Jack's wrist, getting out his sonic screwdriver and pressing the button.

"Hey! I need that!"

Still working on Jack's manipulator he then let go of his hand, slipping his screwdriver back into the inside pocket of his trench coat.

"I can't have you walking around with a time traveling teleport. You could go anywhere--twice. The second time to apologize."

Sighing lightly he slowly nodded understanding but then again Jack was definitely going to miss time traveling, but a thought occurred to him, something he needed to ask the Doctor.

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

The Doctor shrugged unable to really answer that question, being completely honest.

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack."

That made Jack laugh, nodding some as he looked to the Doctor and his friends along with the small girl he thought of as if she were his own, caring for the girl.

"Been called that before."

Jack came closer to the railing and picked Jesse up, holding her against his side and looking at her with a big smile. Jesse had hold of his shoulder, frowning.

"Do you really have to stay, Uncle Jack?"

"I'm afraid so kiddo, but don't worry we'll see each other again. I'm sure of it. You'll be good for your Mom, right?"

Jesse didn't speak for a moment, thinking, until Jack began to tickle her making her giggle and laugh an squirm in his arms making him and the others laugh as well.

"Right?!"

"Yes! Yes!"

Jack laughed triumphantly and set Jesse to where she could sit on the railing they were all leaning against, taking a step back.

"Good."

Looking to all of them he turned serious, putting his arm up in a salute looking to the Doctor.

"Sir."

The Doctor nodded giving a short small salute of his own just to be polite, and Jack winking to the three girls with a smile.

"Ladies."

Rose and Martha gave their salutes as well and Jesse just waved making Jack smile. He turned beginning to go but then something else occurred to him making him turn around and stop.

"But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

It did make him think but the Doctor smirked smiling and slowly shaking his head.

"I really don't know."

Jack smiled laughing some and gave a apologetic smile as he nodded.

"Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me."

Jack tilted is head in thought as he thought about that time looking off to the side but coming back out of his trance he didn't notice that everyone but Jesse looked completely stunned.

"Hmm, I'll see you guys."

By then Jack was gone, having ran across the plas towards the water tower near by. Martha watched Jack run and she looked confused.

"Can't be."

Rose looked to the Doctor and Martha, surprised herself.

"Could it?"

The Doctor's lips quickly curled up into a smile as he slowly shook his head.

"No, definitely not. No."

Martha cracked up laughing and the Doctor and Rose were both smiling.

"No."

Soon all three of them were busting up laughing but Jesse was looking to them curiously, wondering why they were even laughing in the first place.

"What are you laughing about..?"

Rose giggled smiling wide as she looked to her daughter leaning down and gently kissing the top of her head.

"I'll tell you later, Jess."

She frowned but looking up at her mother she sighed heavily, then smiled a little.

"Okay."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

As the Jones family was safe in their home the Tardis sat just outside near the house, the Doctor, Rose, and Jesse inside waiting on Martha. And as Martha entered she saw Rose and with Jesse in her lap sitting in a chair off to the side near the captains chair where the Doctor sat. He gained a bright smile as she came in, getting up quickly.

"Right then! Off we go! The open road! There is a burst of star fire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water…"

Rose saw Martha wasn't as excited as the Doctor seemed to be, and she was waiting for the Doctor stop. Seeing she wasn't smiling he gained a sober look.

"Okay."

"I can't."

He nodded looking a little down.

"Yeah."

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

He smiled slowly nodding and came up, hugging her.

"Of course not. Thank you."

He let go of her and Rose and Jesse came up beside them.

"Martha Jones, you saved the world."

Jesse frowned a little looking up at the Doctor.

"So did I!"

He smirked looking down at her and Martha smiled at her as she got down on her knee's in front of Jesse, nodding and taking the little girl's hands.

"Know what? We did didn't we. We _are_ good, little girl. I'm gonna miss you."

Jesse frowned quickly throwing her arms around Martha, hugging onto her neck and Martha hugged her back, having told the truth when she said she'd miss her. And sighing lightly she pulled back from Jesse, looking to her.

"You gonna be all right?"

Jesse still looked sad but then nodded, sighing heavily.

"Yeah…"

Martha smiled at Jesse and it made Jesse smile a little in return as Martha fished out her cell phone from her jacket, handing it to Jesse.

"Tell you what, keep that. 'Cause I'm not having you lot disappear. If that phone rings, when it rings, you better come. Got it?"

Martha looked to the Doctor and Rose as well as Jesse as she stood back up from kneeling.

"Got it."

Turning and walking down the metal gangplank she stopped at the Tardis doors looking back to the three of them with a smile.

"I'll see you again, guys."

Then she left, leaving the now reunited family to themselves. The Doctor smiled a little looking to his new family.

"Rose, better pick a room for her."

Rose smiled a little, nodding and left the control room with Jesse leaving the Doctor alone working the controls. The Tardis already having vanished from just outside the Jones house, and off in space.


End file.
